ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel the Sister of the Greatest Guardian (Alex's OC)
Hazel is the sister of King the Last Guardian. She has been helping people, keeping a secret that she is alive from King. Appearance Image of her on the right She mostly has her armor on, but she takes off her helmet a lot Without her helmet, she has blond hair and gold eyes Personality Like her brother, she cares about everyone, expect the people that hurt her friends or brother. She gets her bad temper from her brother. Otherwise, she is sweet and caring. The Guardians When most of the guardians where wiped out by Oryx the Taken King. She isn't like his brother that trained himself in the ways of all the guardians. She stayed a Hunter. She was also apart of a group called: The Cult of Tainted Light Triva * Is known as the Sister of the Greatest Guardian * As kept existence from her brother * King and Hazel are twins * Has calmed King down during a Rampage Abilities * Arc Blade- ''Charges her knife with Arc (lighting) making it longer. Can send shock waves across the ground to paralyze people for 5 seconds. * ''Golden Gun- ''Summon a Flaming Hand Cannon that can only shoot 3 shots. Is strong enough to break the Ward of Dawn with 2 shots. * ''Shadow Shot- '' Summons a Void Bow that can trap people where they are standing. Can shoot only 3 shoots from it. Amour Set Cover Of Exile- A Helmet for the champions of Trails of Osiris. Has a Golden color to it. Chest of Exile- A Chest plate for the Champions of Trails of Osiris. Arms of Exile- Arms for the Champions of Trails of Osiris Legs of Exile- Legs for the Champions of Trails of Osiris. Cloak of Exile- a Cloak from the Trails of Osiris. Weapons ''Dark Drinker (Sword)- ''A Dark Void sword made by Hazel herself. The power of this sword increases the more danger Hazel is in. This uses a lot of energy from Hazel, leaving her weak after a fight. ''HawkMoon (Hand Cannon)-'' A hand cannon made to look like a Hawk. She has gotten this from Shaxx for doing well in the Crucible. Her first Hand Cannon. ''Harrowed Defiance of Yasmin (Sniper)- '''''A Sniper she has found during her patrol of Onyx's ship with King. She uses this for Long Range missions, or for observation. '' ''The Messenger (Pulse Rifle)- A 3 round burst Pulse Rifle, Hazel has gotten from the Trails of Osiris. This is her main weapon Theme Song '''''Borgeous - Zero Gravity 1 Sometimes, the sky is heavy Its coming down on me Sometimes I'm not ready You look at me, the way nobody does Nothing can touch us Nothing is big enough Pre-Chorus And oh, it doesn't mean much And it feels so nice, oh You gotta sweet touch And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh Chorus And I don't care about nothing, you lift me off my feet And when I feel you coming, it's zero gravity It's zero gravity It's zero gravity 2 You lift me, on your shoulders There are no borders. No maybes, and no sures So weightless, I've never felt this And I can't resist, I can't, I can't resist Pre-Chorus And I, you shook it all off And it feels so nice, oh You gotta sweet touch And it feels like, oh, oh, oh, oh Chorus And I don't care about nothing, you lift me off my feet And when I feel you coming, it's zero gravity It's zero gravity It's zero gravity It's zero gravityCategory:Females Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Alive